Let Me Delete Your Sadness
by Raawrrr
Summary: Ino tak tega melihat kedua bocah Uzumaki itu terus bersedih. Terlebih, mereka butuh seseorang untuk dijadikan sandaran. / "Nah, mulai sekarang, biarkan baa-san menghapus segala kesedihan kalian." / For #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #14


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Family.**

 **Saya tak mendapatkan keutungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **For** **#16InoFicsChallenge2016 #14**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Konoha tengah dirundung duka. Langit yang mendung membuat suasana di sekitar kian menjadi kelam. Isakan tangis keluar dari mulut para manusia yang berdiri kaku di depan sebuah makam. Air mata tak hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata keluarga, sanak saudara dan rekan-rekan dari seorang yang sudah tewas beberapa waktu lalu. Beberapa memang berusaha untuk tegar, namun tetap saja duka yang mendalam terlihat jelas dari kedua sorot mata yang terlihat meredup— tak bercahaya.

Hyuuga—Uzumaki Hinata tewas di tangan _shinobi_ Takigakure.

Dan _Nanadaime Hokage_ , selaku suami dari Hinata tidak hadir dalam prosesi pemakaman sang istri dan lebih memilih untuk mengurung diri di kantor pribadinya. Membiarkan dirinya terselimuti oleh duka yang mendalam seorang diri.

"Hiks... _kaa-chan_." Air mata tak berhenti mengalir, isakan pun terus keluar dari bibir mungil Himawari. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia mengusap matanya, tapi tetap saja air mata itu tumpah tanpa bisa terkendali.

"S-sudahlah Hima—hiks— jangan menangis di depan tempat peristirahatan terakhir _kaa-chan._ " Boruto mencoba tegar, sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada sang adik— meskipun sebuah isakan lolos dari mulutnya tadi.

Kedua tangan bocah berambut pirang itu terkepal erat. Ia tak boleh lemah, ia harus kuat.

Dan Ino Yamanaka yang berdiri tak jauh dari kedua bocah tersebut menatap iba. Ia mengerti bagaimana perasaan mereka berdua, karena ia pernah berada di posisi yang sama. Kehilangan sosok orang yang paling berarti. Hanya saja, umurnya sudah dewasa kala itu.

Naluri keibuan Ino spontan muncul, dengan perlahan Ino menghampiri Boruto dan Himawari, berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka dan membawanya dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat.

"Menangislah." Ino mengusap pelan surai milik kedua bocah Uzumaki, "aku tahu ini berat bagi kalian berdua. Makanya, keluarkan semua kesedihan kalian."

Himawari memeluk erat pinggang ramping Ino, menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Ino lalu menangis kencang di sana.

Sedangkan Boruto kini tak bisa menahannya lagi. Tangisnya pun pecah.

.

.

.

Isak tangis sudah mereda.

Rekan-rekan sudah pulang setelah memberikan doa untuk Hinata serta rasa berbelasungkawa terhadap Boruto dan Himawari.

"Ino." Sai, suaminya berdiri di dekatnya, dengan Inojin yang berada di sampingnya.

Boruto mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak mau muka kacaunya terlihat oleh rekan satu akademinya.

Inojin mafhum. Boruto selama ini ingin terlihat kuat, dan ia paling tidak mau dilihat lemah oleh orang lain, apalagi dicap cengeng karena ketahuan menangis di depan umum.

Che, dasar ego tinggi. Siapapun pasti akan menjadi cengeng jika orang yang sangat berharga pergi untuk selamanya.

"Kalian pulanglah duluan, aku akan mengantar mereka pulang dahulu." Ino melirik Himawari dan Boruto dari sudut ekor matanya.

Sai mengangguk,"Aku, Sakura dan Shikamaru akan membujuk Naruto untuk keluar dari kantor."

"Tolong, ya." Genggaman Ino pada kedua tangan mungil Boruto dan Himawari kian erat, "Mereka membutuhkan Naruto. Begitu pula sebaliknya."

Boruto mendengus. Yakin ayahnya akan membutuhkan mereka berdua?

"Kami duluan." Pamit Sai dan Inojin. Mereka melambaikan tangan sekilas dan langsung pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Kalian ingin makan apa?" tanya Ino yang kini tengah sibuk menatap bahan makanan di dalam kulkas milik keluarga Uzumaki. Sesekali melirik Himaawari dan Boruto yang duduk diam di meja makan.

"Tidak lapar." Boruto menjawab lesu, sedangkan Himawari hanya menggeleng pelan.

Ino menghela napasnya, tak bisa menyalahkan _mood_ kedua anak itu yang benar-benar jatuh. Dan Ino pun tidak bisa memaksa mereka untuk tidak bersedih lagi.

Segera Ino meninggalkan dapur dan duduk di hadapan mereka berdua, menatap lembut kedua anak dari rekannya.

"Masih mau menangis?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kalian katakan. Semuanya."

Boruto melirik Ino, "untuk apa?"

"Untuk meringankan beban kalian?" Ino sendiri tak yakin akan perkatannya, "Juga... untuk menghilangkan kesedihan kalian. Aku akan berusaha semampuku." Ino tersenyum.

Boruto dan Himawari terpaku melihat senyum Ino.

"Aku..." Himawari bersuara, kepalanya tertunduk, sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram erat rok yang ia kenakan. "Tidak mau... sendirian."

"Ah—" Kali ini Boruto bersuara, ia mengerti, sangat mengerti akan maksud tersirat dari perkataan adiknya.

Selama ini, yang selalu menemani Himawari di rumah adalah sang ibu, sedangkan ia selalu sibuk latihan dan sang ayah selalu sibuk dengan tugas _Hokage_ dan segala tetek bengeknya.

"—benar... Hima akan sendirian di rumah jika nanti aku sibuk latihan dan pergi ke akademi. Dan ayah..." Boruto mendecih kesal saat mengucapkan kata ayah, "Dia bahkan tidak bisa diharapkan."

Ino terkekeh pelan, "Hei, begitu-begitu juga ayahmu seorang _Hokage_ , lho."

" _Hokage_ sih _hokage,_ tapi tidak sampai mengabaikan keluarga juga, 'kan."

"Sudahlah, lagipula—"

"Lalu aku bagaimana..." Suara lirih Himawari menyadarkan Ino untuk kembali pada topik awal.

"Oh, soal hal itu Hima tak usah khawatir. _Baa-san_ akan menemani Hima kapanpun yang Hima mau."

Kini kepala Himawari terangkat, menatap Ino dengan penuh harap, " _Baa-san_ serius?"

Ino mengangguk, "Tentu. Mungkin, mengawasi Boruto dalam latihan juga."

Himawari dan Boruto sama-sama tersenyum. Ino mengusap sayang rambut mereka.

"Nah, mulai sekarang, biarkan _baa-san_ menghapus segala kesedihan kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino- _baasan_ menjadi ibu kedua kami saja." Himawari berucap dengan polosnya.

"Iya. Ino- _baasan_ menikah dengan ayah saja." Dengan seenak udel Boruto berkata, diiringi dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"HAH—" Ino melongo di tempat.

Ayolah. Satu suami saja sudah cukup baginya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**


End file.
